In Vain Celebration
by FrozenBrokenSunflower
Summary: A RusAmeChu threesome. Takes place after WW2, this will be the last time China invites these two at his house at the same time. Release of some sexual tension between the three Allies. Russia, China and America.


In Vain Celebration

A RusAmeChu threesome. While I despise RusAme, (even though it's hot,) AmeChu is not that bad, and I think you guys know RoChu is my OTP. So I brought my two favorite China pairings together in a One-Shot.

I'll be switching from country names, to their human names...(Just to let you know~)

Also, this might be a bit random, I'm just using this to practice on my lemon skills...So please don't complain if they're a tad OOC.

Yes, so lots of Yaoi, and stuff.

* * *

><p>"Ah, what a glorious victory." England stated, and raised a glass of liquor.<p>

China sighed, "Yes, it's finally over." He was especially tired out, because he's been fighting the war the longest, but of course, Russia lost more people.

_A lot more people._

The war was over now though, and China invited the major Allies to his house for a celebration. They had just finished eating a delicious (or should I say dericious), meal that he cooked, and were settling down, sipping, (more like gulping) down some alcohol.

Knowing England, who cannot hold his liquor for his life, got drunk within an hour, more or less.

"I need to bloody get laid. This damn war has got me all pent up." he stated loudly, to particularly no-one, sadly when he was drunk, all of his friends looked so bloody attractive.

But, what he said was a fact, for pretty much all the nations. Who had time to have sex, when the world was in a full out war?

Lucky, or unlucky, for England, France was ready.

"Ohonhonhon, mon cher, I can help you with that, non?"

"N-No...You bloody frog..." he slurred out, as France closed in on him, and the other nations watched in horror.

"I'll make sure you never have this sexual tension again!" France proclaimed in his unmistakable French accent, and skipped out the door, carrying poor England with ease.

He shut the door, and gave a wink to the remaining three nations.

They all shuddered. "Aiya...I knew it was a bad idea inviting France."

"It's okay dude! At least he's gone now, and picked England to molest instead of us!" the American laughed, and patted the elder's back.

China gave a weak smile at Russia, who still looked a tad bit depressed, I mean loosing 27 million people is a bit depressing...

"Da, but France was right." he returned a sly smile back at the Middle Kingdom.

The other two nations gave Russia a look of shock, but caught his drift.

China pondered the idea, the last time he did something like this, was during the Opium Wars, (Of course,) with America, and England. It wasn't the most pleasant experience, and more like a gang bang, oh, but it was still fun.

Still, in a sick twisted way fun. Apparently, America remembered as well, and placed an arm around the nation, "Don't worry, I won't be so rough this time."

China slapped the arm off, and scowled, that damn American, thinking he ran the show.

Russia replaced America's arm with his, and said, "I'll make sure he won't be rough."

America grinned, "So are you guys up for it?"

Before China could protest, Russia answered for both of them, "Da."

The Chinese Nation, took a glance at the two other nations, it was going to be a long night. Having sex with both of the world's biggest superpowers? That was going to be interesting.

And what a night it was~

The American made a move in an attempt to kiss China, but quickly he put his hands up.

"Oh no! We are not having sex on this small couch, aru." he looked off to the side, he knew he was going to be bottoming anyways, so he might as well have sex in a more comfortable place.

And discreet, for that matter.

"Fine, we'll do it in your room~" Russia stated in a rather singsong voice, and picked up China, then headed off to the bedroom.

China nodded, and closed his eyes, this was going to be the last time he invites more than one person to his house.

"Sounds good." America hopped up from his seat, and followed the larger nation.

"Wait, America, aru." China said, as he sat upright, and looked over Russia's shoulder.

"Yeah?" he stopped his walking, and tilted his head in question.

The Chinese nation smiled, "Pick up that bottle of Vodka, and bring it with you."

America chuckled, "Oh, okay."

As Russia was carrying the smaller nation to the bedroom, he thought it would be a good idea to start foreplay now, and besides, China was getting a little frisky.

He traced circles and such, with his finger, and claimed his lips. The Slav licked China's lower lip, then sucked on it playfully.

"Hey...Got the Vodka you guys..."

They broke apart from their kiss, and all took a swig of the clear liquid. After a few more steps they were finally in the bedroom.

"You know, Yao, you should make the bedroom closer to the living room..."

The smaller man giggled, threw his head back, and raised a leg up, he looked at the ceiling, "That might be a good idea~"

"Da, something to think about...When we're done." Russia smiled and set China down on the bed.

America started undressing, undoing his buttons on his crisp white shirt.

"Let me help you with that, aru." China whispered, and pushed the linen off of his shoulders.

As China, went go help America undress, Russia came up behind China and expertly popped the complicated frogs on his qingpao, talk about teamwork.

Now, America took this as a chance to claim those lips that had tempted him for a while now, his own soft lips meshing with China's. By now the two nations were completely naked, leaving Russia completely clothed.

"Hey, Ivan...Are you gonna leave your clothes on?" America asked, then locked his lips again with China.

Russia looked at the two, and then started to strip himself down of his clothes. The two stopped kissing to watch the Slav. China marvelled at how smooth the American's skin, and lips were, he ran his finger along his shoulder blade, down his chest, and circled his thighs.

"Yao~ You ready?" Ivan asked, his back was up against the wall, and his long legs stretched along the length of the bed.

Yao nodded and sat on Russia's lap, who in turn, pushed his head down, and propped himself up on his knees.

"Why don't you go suck on Florida while I'm busy back here." Russia chuckled, and gestured for America to come over in front of China.

Alfred positioned himself in front of the smaller man, who was propping himself up on his elbows, and his backside, being taken care of by Ivan. Yao took 'Florida' in his mouth, and ran his tongue all along it, Alfred groaned, being suddenly engulfed by Yao's small mouth.

The Chinese man pumped his cock with his hand a couple times, then replaced his mouth on it, he moaned, and vibrations from his mouth sent shivers of pleasure up the American. The reason for this moan? Ivan finally started to rim, and prep him, his tongue sliding over China's soon to be penetrated entrance.

Alfred moaned, and ran his finger's through Yao's hair, he undid the hair tie, that was barely holding the inky locks together. Ivan pushed in a finger, then two, and scissored Yao, he didn't think anyone would want painful sex, after a terrible war. So, just for extra prep, he added a third finger. (Isn't he so considerate?)

Yao whimpered, as Ivan removed his fingers, and to Alfred's delight, produced more vibrations. Ivan leaned over the Asian, and eased himself in.

"It doesn't hurt too much, does it?" he whispered huskily, and bit the tip of his ear.

Yao shook his head, but his fingers raked down Alfred's smooth thighs.

"Good." and he rocked his hips in again. "You know even though I prepped you, you're still tight, Yao."

"Or maybe, that's just because you're so big." Yao spat back.

"Maybe, so." he replied, and thrust in again, a bit harder.

The Asian shuddered, as Ivan hit his spot dead on. Ivan made a low groan, as Yao's walls got a bit tighter.

"Mmm, I guess I found that spot already~" he mused, with a bit of restraint in his voice, and ended his sentence with an unplanned moan.

He was answered back with erotic noises from both of his Allies, Alfred was reaching his climax, and tossed his head back, his face contorted in pleasure.

"Ahh, A-Ah!" he filled Yao's mouth, who swallowed it all, not wanting to spit it out, and get it on his sheets...

"Fuck, Yao, you're good at this." Alfred complimented his fellow nation, and kissed him again.

The Chinese nation flushed, and kissed back. Ivan wasn't going so slow behind him anymore, his pace growing faster as he reached his own climax. Yao moaned, and brought his hand down to stroke himself to finish.

"Tsk, tsk, let me help you with that, da." The Slav, removed the small hand, and replaced it with his own, stroking his cock quickly, wanting the Chinese to finish first.

"I-Ivan!" he moaned out, and spilled his seed onto the sheets. So much for keeping the sheets clean.

He licked the tips of his fingers, dirtied with cum, and finished himself off with a few last thrusts, and climaxed in Yao, "Yao." he whispered breathlessly in his ear.

"H-Hey. It's my turn. If you're not getting out, make some room, Ivan."

"W-Wait what?" Yao asked, alarmed at what was going to happen.

"Shhh...It'll be fine." Ivan soothed him, and used his fingers to make some room for Alfred.

"Alright, Yao, I'm coming in." Alfred whispered, and eased himself gently into the now shared cavern.

Yao anchored himself, one hand on Ivan's shoulder, and one hand on Alfred's, as he was stretched. He let out a soft moan, as Alfred was fully sheathed in him.

Alfred rocked his hip forward, his cock rubbing against Ivan's, and Yao's tight walls. A groan was uttered out of all three of their mouths in unison, that one movement, pleasuring each person. Yao _ needed _something to distract him, he felt like he was going to break, the both of them stretching him, note, that Alfred and Ivan were not small in any way. He meshed his lips against Ivan's, in an attempt to lull the pain away.

Alfred moved his hips again, and held tight onto Yao. It was so warm, and tight in him, he felt like he was going to climax soon, but he held back, not wanting to cum so early, especially since it would be his second orgasm.

Even so, the friction was amazing, there was not a moment of silence at this point. A mixture of moans, groans, and incoherent words of pleasure filling the room.

Ivan decided to move this time, resulting in a low moan from Yao, as both Alfred and Ivan moved at the same time. It was truly a mix of pain and pleasure at this point for Yao.

Yao kissed Ivan as a distraction from the pain, who gratefully kissed back, it wasn't an elegant kiss, where it looked dainty. The kiss was sloppy, but it didn't matter anyway. Everyone in the room was so far gone to notice.

Ivan took the responsibility of stroking Yao to his orgasm, and took the member in his hand once again.

"Yes..." Yao hissed and placed his head on Ivan's shoulder, he didn't realise how close he was, until Ivan touched him.

Alfred was rather close too, and was making the thrusts a bit faster, but not too fast, because, quite frankly he couldn't go as fast in a shared vessel. Yao was the first to cum, and moaned in Chinese as he reached his second orgasm of the night.

He winced in pain, the pleasure pretty much gone, and waited for Alfred and Ivan to finish off. Their orgasm, was pretty much in unison, and filled Yao to the brim with their essence.

They stopped for a moment to catch their breath, and consciousness.

"P-Please pull out." Yao whispered, and Alfred and Ivan pulled out apologetically.

"Sorry, Yao."

The Asian only nodded, he was already drifting off to sleep in Ivan's arms. Right now, he didn't care that American and Russian cum was dripping out of his ass, he was dead tired. Alfred got under the covers, on the other side of Yao, and placed a arm around his stomach. Ivan settled in as well, and kissed the top of Yao's forehead, with a possessive arm around Yao.

"Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>I'm sort of mad...This wasn't as long as I would have liked it...<p>

Still hoped you enjoyed it, sorry it was a bit random...

Review please! I appreciate any kind of love this story gets! *Even tough love*


End file.
